powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. I added all of these things to better expand on the Paradox and Archangel. I don't need it to be deleted because a kleptophobic moron can't share the limelight. The trolling article Why is it merely a candidate for deletion? it's the work of imageboards, they're not going to protest it - hbell, if you ask them, you'll probably just get responses like "YOU MAD." I know, I go to /v/. I say skip the candidate for deletion and delete the trolling article outright. 22:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Ball Manipulation You dont have to delete the page Ball Manipulation....all it needs is some few changes on the info and a rename like Spherical Mimicry or Ball Mimicry or something like that.... Platform Creation I took a game from tumblr to see what superpowers I have and I ended up with Platform Creation which I am certainly proud of so please don't delete it. Omnipotent Flame This power was very informative and aided me in creating an amazing character concept for which i won in a manga concept contest, it was amazingly useful to me. I'm unsure if it will ever assist someone the way it did me, but lightning never strikes in the same place twice; unless there is a lightning rod there. 03:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Paint Manipulation I think this would be a good power to have, especially for those of us that are only good at art. This would be the only power I would probably excel at, so please, don't delete it. I'm very proud of this power, and would definatly use it. E Convert It's a sub power for pete sake it shouldn't be deleted and there are people with only that power. Peanut Butter Manipulation / Arachis Hypogaelingualism Aside from making me laugh when I first got to the page, it would really make an awesome power. It could be used for humor, but could legitimately kill someone who's in the middle of swallowing a bite of PB&J. I have a personal vendetta against someone who's allergic to peanuts, so this could actually come in handy... 08:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC)headrush ____________ Adding Peanut Whispering to this, as it's a related page. Whilst the power is completely ridiculous, it is a power that has as much potential to exist as many of the others do. Peanut Butter Manipulation should likely be deleted, as this 'Arachis Hypogaelingualism' appears to cover everything that it did,but in a proper way. It could be made a tad more serious, but shouldn't be candidate for deletion, anyways. ~Pteraclaww. /Keepers gonna keep. Reapers gonna reap. 13:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Is this inactive? We have quite a lot of articles to be deleted, yet nobody is taking action. Why even have this category if it's going to be ignored? Yatanogarasu 00:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki administrators are no longer active. As such, the best we've been doing is renaming the pages something along the lines of 'this page' ''and be rid of its contents. ''~Pteraclaww Well, now that we have a new admin, can we start deleting everything? Not rushing, just wanna know. Yatanogarasu 07:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, can we also delete all the and duplicates? Yatanogarasu 07:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Christ Physiology Hey guys, delete it. But not everyone believes that. try not no push your belief onto others,please I think Miracle performing and Divine Providence are good and almighty superpowers they just need more explanation thats all SEMI INVULNERABILITY dont delete it u need to expnad the wikia dont delete agricultural mastery dont delete it expand the wikia Enhanced Rhythm & Rhythmic Combat Why exactly are these candidates for deletion? :| Faceass (talk) 02:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok Faceass, read this closely. Having a greater or perfect sense of rhythm than the average schmuck is in no way a supernatural, superhuman, or all around extraordinary ability. Rhythmic Combat is up here for the same reason. Unless you want me to go into further or longwinded details to emphasize that point, I suggest you leave it at that. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 02:51, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Gossip Reaction Is there something wrong with the page? 89thWarrior (talk) 13:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Yes, a myth about gossip and sneezing does not belong here as it is not some super-ability or some inhuman skill. It's a corny myth.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Corny myth ot not Consus, it could have been still "CONSIDERED" as a power... please how about make it a power itself? I know it's funny but you can actually put this power on category "Silly Powers". And also, in the capabilities area, I made it to a point that it sounds like a power rather than a corny joke... sorry for the corny-ness I did.. Mobile Puppetry My page is somewhat no reliable, you can delete it anytime. :) Magaruradyne (talk) 11:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Soul Forging my page has had major overhauls and rewriting so i would it to be considered to take it off from candidates for deletionAzuchi67 (talk) 13:43, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Delete all Fanons I say all pages that fall under the categories of Category:Fanon Power and no known users should be deleted. It seems people are just making up powers there and they have no genuine users, and therefore not real powers any time soon. Fan-made powers are not exactly well made anyways, as most of those pages are left with crude edits that are rarely cleaned up later. Yatanogarasu (talk) 23:03, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, reword, anything that doesn't have a genuine user, should be deleted, as they are simply sitting there with no users there, seems blank and dull. Yatanogarasu (talk) 23:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Bump. Yatanogarasu (talk) 20:50, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello? Yatanogarasu (talk) 04:23, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Psionic Power unfortunately kuo has decided psionics shouldnt go fiurther than N OP and since my psycho potence page is already at N OP as well as having been well established by now its essentially just a copy of my page except all it does is depower mine (for some unknown reason known only to kuo) as such i am submitting it for candidates for deletion as it doesnt actually add anything new not even an additional layer of power it just knocks everything down 1 peg. just an update i edited my page to incorporate APP as a courtesy to the creator but thats really all i can think of to help them. The demonic undead page doesn't need to be deleted. If there's an Angelic-Undead page, then an demonic-undead page is needed as the demonic opposite. May I know why it's a candidate for deletion? Author avatar physiology Why is this page being deleted there are users like Akria toriyama and others, why it doesn't break any rules. Imperial Dragon Physiology Why is it being deleted (D-ULTRA) Imperial Dragon Physiology Why is this a canadate for deletion (D-ULTRA) Why Multicolored Lightning Manipulation? I realize it needs work but if it's deleted I'm never going to be able to work on it at all and I don't currently have the time to work on it day in day out, what's stopping someone else from editing the page and adding the changes it needs themselves anyway isn't that why the edit button is always open, what gives? Cr3perpikmin (talk) 02:38, April 22, 2018 (UTC)Cr3perpikmin Absolute Mastery I think it just needs to refined a bit more and nerfed slightly For examaple Absolute Mastery user can master any and all abilities with no effort User may not have all abilities to master just one Etc. could use some cleanin up MYTHNERD (talk) 22:41, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Fictional Energy Manipulation Please i'll change the page please don't delete this. What do i need to do?Trey Davis (talk) 19:35, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Please Admins contact me i will change the page this is my first page please tell me what to do to fix it it needs a few edits but please tell me why to you want this gone.Trey Davis (talk) 19:48, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Ultimate Hybrid Physiology/Multi-Hybridism Those two Idea for both naturally and genetic hybrids also: Ultimate Hybrid for all physiology not two or more like this Chimerism or this Hybrid Physiology Ooo366 (talk) 19:58, August 10, 2019 (UTC) The ' Power Via Food' page is not a mess anymore, just needs more examples now. Tommy T 28 (talk) 21:43, September 21, 2019 (UTC)Tommy T.